Shinobi
The Shinobi (忍) menu in Naruto: Shinobi Collection Shippū Ranbu is where players can see and manage their collection of cards, which resemble Ninja Info Cards. There is a limit of how many cards the player can have, so players must increase the size of their album in the Shop or discard unwanted cards by selling them or using them as strengthening materials. When the collection is full, a message will appear asking the player what he will want to do, the options sending the player to the Shinobi or Shop menus. Organize didn't had Tactical Cooperations at the time the screenshot was taken.]] "'Organize'" (編成) allows players to adjust and check the characters that will go on missions. This menu is always shown before a mission so players can prepare properly. The player can have up to five teams ready, each with one to four characters from the player and one from other player. The first character will be the team's leader, activating his Leader Skill. By combining certain characters, they will gain a blue effect on them, showing that they will gain a Tactical Cooperation bonus for being in the same team. Those include allies from the same affiliation, rivals, masters/students and siblings. In some Event Missions, an orange mark on the character indicates that they have a bonus on the mission, effects including enhanced attack power and receiving more points in the end of the battle. Above the team is a window showing what the bonuses are, and depending of the event, the restrictions, like only characters from specific affiliations or attributes being allowed. To the right there are four buttons (two being available only before starting a mission). The first button changes the data displayed below the team between Captain and Friend Skills, character stats, and Tactical Cooperation bonuses. The second allows the player to change the whole team instead of one character at a time. The third is the item menu, and the fourth is to begin the mission. Enhancement '''Enhancement' (強化, alternatively "Strengthening" or "Reinforcing") is used to increase the strength of characters by using money and sacrificing other cards to give the base card experience points. Enhancement Materials give great amounts of experience. Combining identical cards will give a Nindō Level bonus to the character stats and increase the level of his skills. Nindō Level bonuses can be received up to 10 times, the last giving the character a Nindō Bonus. Nindō Level can also be increased with Nindō Enhancements, and the level of skills with Skill Enhancement Scrolls. CardPower1.png|Choosing the cards to be discarded in order to strengthen the base card. CardPower2.png|The strengthening of the character, resembling the Evil Sealing Method. CardPower3.png|As characters identical to the base character were used, the level of his skills increased and he received extra points (besides the ones from leveling up) to his stats. Awakening Awakening (覚醒) can be used to increase a character's maximum level by 20. Awakening requires the character to be on its current maximum level, money, and either Awakening Materials or Shinobi Stones to be performed. Each character requires different Awakening Materials or amount of Shinobi Stones. The maximum level can be increased up to 100, but some characters (usually of low rarity) have a lower maximum level. After reaching level 100, a small amount of characters can have their rarity increased, which will greatly improve them and change the background of their picture. Most characters have the requirements listed below, usually being a certain amount of Toad or Snakes of the same attribute as the character. There are exceptions, such as Kakashi Hatake (Full Body Blow) requiring less materials and Naruto Uzumaki (Konoha Style Ninja) unique materials. For characters that can have their rarity increased, the materials required at level 100 also vary. Awakening Materials: Shinobi Stones: Sale "Sale" (売却) is where unwanted cards can be sold. The only purpose of Sale Materials is to be sold by high amounts of money. All cards have a set value. Character cards have a set value depending of their level and base rarity. Rising rarity and Nindō Bonus will not increase its sell price. The majority have the values listed below, with a few having unique values (example: Lv. 1 Chiriku (Highly Honorable Ninja Monk) is worth 30000 Ryō). List - Shinobi Warehouse "List - Shinobi Warehouse" (一覧・忍蔵) is a list of cards in the collection. The player can also exchange cards between the main and reserve albums to save space in the main album. Extra albums must be purchased in the shop and they can also have their size increased. Stored cards can't be used until they are returned to the main album. See also *Shinobi Tools Category:Content